NOT APPLICABLE
NOT APPLICABLE
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing for an electronic device as set forth in the preamble of claim 1. The invention also relates to an electronic device comprising a housing protecting the device, as set forth in the preamble of claim 7. Furthermore, the invention relates to a method in the manufacture of a housing for an electronic device as set forth in the preamble of claim 10.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
For storing various information, devices are available according to prior art, such as notepad computers, small hand-held computers, or PDA devices (Personal Digital Assistant). Data can be viewed by means of the display of the device. The data are normally entered in these devices by means of a keyboard. Also wireless communication devices, such as mobile phones, comprise a keyboard and a display for storing or selecting telephone numbers. Known devices include Nokia 8110, 7110 and 6110 mobile phones. It is also known that devices are available which comprise a combination of two different user interfaces, for example the user interfaces of a mobile phone and a PDA device. One such known device is Nokia 9110 Communicator, whose first user interface is a PDA user interface and second interface is a CMT (Cellular Mobile Telephone) user interface for mobile station functions. The above-described communicator comprises separate keyboards and displays for the different user interfaces in the opened and closed positions of the device, wherein the PDA user interface is on the inner surfaces of the two hinged housings of the device, and the CMT user interface is on the outer surface of one housing.
In prior art, the key caps of a PDA/CMT device are attached to a rubber key pad positioned onto a circuit board inside the device. The lower surface of the pad is provided with metal domes for clicking and electrical short circuiting. The keys give the user""s finger a feel of operation both upon pressing and releasing the key. The feel is transferred by a click of the key which can be felt and often also heard. The click and feel are produced in a known way by means of tensioned cupola-like or dome-like structures when they are moved, the force required for compression being varied. By the dome, the key pad is provided with a bulge to which a key cap is attached. The keys extend through holes made in the housing of the device, and the housing simultaneously constitutes a frame protecting the key pad and the circuit board. Alternatively, the key cap can be attached by means of a conical collar, whose buckling upon pressing of the key gives a feel of operation. The lower surface of the key is provided with a conductive material for short circuiting.
The structure according to prior art involves, however, the problem that the size of the key caps cannot be increased, because frame necks would become too thin or narrow in view of the manufacture and strength. The necks are formed between holes and openings made in the frame structure. For this reason, the size of the keys must be limited, and they must be placed at a distance from each other, which also limits the design of the whole structure. In particular, the alternatives for designing the electronic device and its keyboard are restricted; for example, in devices which become smaller and smaller, it is difficult to enlarge the keys to facilitate the use of the keys.
Keys of prior art are presented e.g. in patent publication U.S. Pat. No 5,881,866 which discloses key domes contained in a key pad and a key cap which presses the key pad by means of an actuator and is attached at its edge parts to the key pad. One solution for the structure of a keyboard for an electronic device, particularly a portable computer, is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,812,116. Another keyboard structure is presented in patent publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,717,429, in which the key caps are separately attached to a means corresponding to a key dome. Another keyboard structure for an electronic device is presented in patent publication U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,474, in which the key caps are attached to the key pad by means of a flexible neck.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide an improvement to prior art. In particular, the aim is to provide a new housing for an electronic device, making it possible to use new keyboard constructions and variable designs, particularly the housing makes it possible to fit large key caps placed next to each other in the housing. Thanks to the invention, the necks of the housing can be retained and they can be even increased, wherein the housing structure becomes strong also by the keyboard.
The housing according to the invention is characterized in what will be presented in the characterizing part of claim 1. The electronic device according to the invention is characterized in what will be presented in the characterizing part of claim 7. The method according to the invention is characterized in what will be presented in the characterizing part of claim 10.
The invention is based on the idea in which the housing is provided with a recess for placing the keyboard, particularly its key caps. The pressings of the key caps are transferred via openings made in the bottom of the recess to the key pad. These openings can also be sealed more easily to prevent the entry of moisture and dirt inside the device, particularly on the circuit board. The recess is provided by lowering that part of the surface of the housing which covers the keyboard. Now, the key caps are placed on top of the housing, simultaneously also on top of the openings in the housing, and not inside said openings as in prior art.
A particular advantage is also achieved by the invention in that the keys can be placed on the same level with the surface of the rest of the cover part. A considerable advantage in view of the manufacture is also the fact that the shapes of the key caps and the shapes of the openings made in the housing do not need to match, because the key caps are placed on top of the openings. This makes it possible that a variety of different, even exchangeable designs and constructions of key caps can be placed in the same housing.
Another advantage is that the relative size of the keys and particularly the key caps, when compared to the size of the device, can be increased. Moreover, the spaces between the key caps can be made very small, which will also prevent foreign particles from entering in the keyboard. Another advantage is that the upper part of the key can be flat, but the lower part can be relatively narrower, wherein other electronics of the device can be placed underneath the key caps in the recess, as the invention increases the space available. According to an advantageous embodiment, the microphone of a CMT device, or for example a buzzer, is placed in the recess, wherein space or openings do not need to be arranged for them in other parts of the housing.
In the assembly, an advantage is also achieved in that the key caps and the key pad can now be attached to the housing, which can be performed as a separate step and in a different place than the assembly of the electronic device.
In the following, the invention will be described in more detail by using as an example an advantageous embodiment of the invention, and particularly a CMT device. It is obvious that the invention can also be applied in other devices within the scope of the claims to achieve the above-mentioned advantages. At the same time, reference is made to the appended drawings, in which: